<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That feeling of intense happiness amongst an otherwise kind of shitty life, you know the one by EliolovesOliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890543">That feeling of intense happiness amongst an otherwise kind of shitty life, you know the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver'>EliolovesOliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Galas, Gen, Platonic sibling kisses that have no incestuous meaning or context, Suits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little excerpt or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; feeling content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That feeling of intense happiness amongst an otherwise kind of shitty life, you know the one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't believe you thought I was doing the dirty with Timberlina."</p><p>Bruce sighed.</p><p>"I made a mistake, Jayce. And you know how it sounded, but nevertheless; I am truly sorry for my reaction."</p><p>Bruce looked very uncomfortable as he spoke to his son.</p><p>"I want you to know that in the event you do develope-"</p><p>"I'm gonna stop you right there old man," Jason interrupted, finally able to regain his speech. "I'm already into someone else... so to speak... so you don't have to worry about the family freak getting freaky with the family."</p><p>Bruce's face fell. </p><p>"Jay, don't talk like that-"</p><p>"Relax old man, I'm just fucking with you."</p><p>Jason paused slightly before looking Bruce dead in the eye.</p><p>"Not literally."</p><p>Bruce let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes at his sons antics.</p><p>"I love you, Jaylad."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you too you sentimental old coot."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kon was avoiding Tim like the plague. He hadn't been to school for the past few days and didn't reply to any texts from anyone Tim associated with. </p><p>The rest of the Kent's didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary but Jon had mentioned Kon "being moody and weird, like he was back home", whatever that meant.</p><p>Tim had given him his space but Kon was being ridiculous. And so here he was, on an elevator up to the Kent's penthouse. He frowned when he saw the determined glare on his face. God he looked so much like Jason, or worse, Damian.</p><p>God, what was he doing? Trying to force his friendship onto someone who clearly needed space. He felt like such a horrible person that he quickly (and excessively) pressed the ground button just as the doors were opening.</p><p>He sighed when the doors closed and leaned back against the back wall of the elevator.</p><p>...</p><p>Another gala, another trip to get fitted for suits (including Cass, not wanting to be left out again and forced to wear those dreaded heels).</p><p>They decided to each go their own way this time in place of the usual matchy-family crap.</p><p>Bruce went with his classic grey suit and black shirt.</p><p>Dicks suit was pitch black with electric blue sequence and a tie the colour of his eyes. </p><p>Cass wore a plain black suit with a gold tie and matching yellow hair pins.</p><p>Jay just wore black trousers and and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red tie.</p><p>Tim might or might not have let his brothers choose his deep red suit with black accents and yellow tie over a black shirt, but whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Damian had definitely had Dick pick his suit out. It was black and green and yellow and red. (Far too colorful for the demon to have chosen it on his own.)</p><p>So, they still matched a little (except for Dick, who looked like a walking disco ball). Well, at least they tried.</p><p>The night had only begun when Cass was barraged with reporters questioning her gender and asking about pronouns which just had the girl tilting her head in mild confusion before walking off to dance with Dick.</p><p>Tim smiled softly at how Cass that was. He went over to Damian and held out a hand. The demon child glared at him threw his beautiful dark lashes (Talias lashes, beautiful and perfectly matching their tans- it was easy to see who Damian's biological parents were).</p><p>"What are you doing, Drake?"</p><p>Tim smiled at his brother.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go join Cass and Dick."</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Tim's eye twitched as he watched the brat walk away. The older grumbled under his breath as he grabbed his brothers shoulder and twisted the smirking little shithead around.</p><p>"Just kidding, Drake. Just kidding."</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow as the short stack gripped is waist and proceeded to lead.</p><p>Eventually he gave in and couldn't help the sappy smile on his face as he danced with his little brother beneath a diamond chandelier.</p><p>...</p><p>And if dark haired teen was watching from the balcony with a conflicted look on face, well, no one had to know about that.</p><p>...</p><p>"Last night was fun, huh?"</p><p>"Pretty sure you're the only who thinks that, Dickhead."</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes and sipped his mango juice as Jason swiped a grape from his fruit salad. ("A fruit with a fruity breakfast, heh-" "Like you're any better freckle face.")</p><p>Dick pouted and jammed a spoonful of some chocolatey monstrosity in his mouth.</p><p>"Don't be mean Jaybird, I'm sure I caught you and Tim doing the rumba on the balcony railing."</p><p>Jason chuckled like the moron he was.</p><p>"Yeah, those were good times."</p><p>Dick grinned.</p><p>"See? You did enjoy it!"</p><p>Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his cranberry tea with strawberry flavoured creamer.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's cos we had to make it fun."</p><p>Damian strolled in from the back where he'd gone to feed Perseus-The-Hell-Pony.</p><p>"Tt. Stop being foolish, Todd."</p><p>Jason glared softly around a slice of butter toast.</p><p>"You don't even know what we're talking about!"</p><p>Damian did his little road smile.</p><p>"I don't need to know. You are merely always acting a fool."</p><p>Tim snorted and shoved a peace cube into that froggy smile as Damian passed him by. Just cos the brat wasn't completely horrible didn't mean Tim suddenly forgot that Jay had always had his back.</p><p>"Aww." Dick smiled his goofy grin when Damian glared at Tim but swallowed the fruit and sat next to him.</p><p>"Hm. I'm beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, you'll all turn out just fine."</p><p>Tim turned to see Bruce smile in the doorway, looking the most mushy Tim had ever seen him as Cass kissed his stubble on her way to the Tim. She kissed his cheek then leaned over him to kiss Damians and yanked Jason's collar kiss his as he pulled a face.</p><p>She didn't even get a chance to kiss Dick because he kissed her on her cheek. </p><p>She giggled quietly as she plopped down next to Tim, signing a quick 'Good morning'.</p><p>Tim stared at her hands as she moved to steal Dicks bowl from where he sat opposite her, chest feeling all weird and tingly and wiped a tear from his eye beacause-</p><p>"Yes. Yes it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I guess I kind of nipped that jaytim in the bud. Dunno, I love them as brothers but I can't seem to get into their romance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>